longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Car Astor
Car Astor (fka SEE) (Singer/Songwriter) BIOGRAPHY Car Astor (fka SEE) is an American singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentalist and producer. Car Astor, a Long Island native, who is self-taught on drums, guitar, bass, piano, and more, has been on the music scene since age 15, writing and releasing original songs and performing as a drummer and guitarist and collaborating with various bands. In 2013, Car Astor went solo and began performing live at local bars, festivals and breweries and posting original music and covers of popular songs on Youtube and Soundcloud. In 2014, from her home studio , Car Astor under the name SEE self recorded and released her first all original EP "The Time Thief" which she promoted on social media getting SEE noticed by veteran music executive Tom Carolan (responsible for signing such artists as Stone Temple Pilots, The Lemonheads, Macy Gray) and then ultimately signed to a record deal at age 19. In 2016, Car Astor released her first studio EP , Ties under the monicker SEE on Blue Élan Records. recorded with acclaimed record producer Brad Wood (Smashing Pumpkins, Sunny Day Real Estate, Liz Phair, Ben Lee, Pete Yorn, Veruca Salt) and Walter Dicristina. "The five song EP successfully pulls elements of pop, alternative rock, and singer-songwriter genres which separates SEE from any other artist today. "- [https://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2016/06/05-she-criesmp32.html Paste Magazine] Car Astor's online presence has grown since her release of several music videos for the tracks She Cries, Green Line Killer and Potions. Collectively, Car Astor's videos have accumulated over 6 Million views on YouTube and with a subscriber base in excess of 50,000 followers on her Youtube channell. Car Astor's Spotify channel has well over 1 million streams. In 2016/2017 in promotion of Ties, the versatile Car Astor went out on the road, performing either solo acoustically or with her backing band by kicking off with a residency at Arlene's Grocery on NYC's lower east side and openening for July Talk for the Steve Madden Summer Concert Series at Rough Trade NYC followed by a 2017 tour of the the east and west coasts of the United States with Nina Diaz (Girl in a Coma) performing at noted venues such as The Gramercy Theatre, NYC, Rockwood Music Hall, The Space at Westbury, Milkboy, Philadelphia, PA, Metro Gallery, Baltimore, MD, The Perch at Tricky Falls, El Paso, TX, Hotel Congress, Tuscon, AZ, The Satellite, Los Angeles, Dante's Portland, OR and many more. In the fall of 2018 Car Astor performed as part of the Underwater Sunshine Festival recording a series of acoustic performances filmed at the Greenwich Village, NYC apartment of Counting Crows’ Adam Duritz and opening at Rough Trade NYC in support of Flint Eastwood and for She Want's Revenge at the Ardmore Music Hall Car Astor is now back in the studio currently working on completing recordings for a new batch of music to be released in 2018 - 2019. Described by Guitar Girl Magazine as "heralding the emergence of a new important voice in the underground electro-pop world" the first track Girlfriend was released on October 5, 2018 along with a you tube video that was conceived and directed by Car Astor . NYC-based powerhouse, Car Astor (formerly known as SEE) is charging headfirst into 2019 with the release of her first single of the new year, “Don’t Stop, Don’t Speak.” Following the release of her dance-pop breakup anthem, “Girlfriend,” “Don’t Stop, Don’t Speak” finds Car Astor stepping outside of her comfort zone and pushing herself more than ever before. It’s a perfect sneak peek into what promises to be one hell of a year, with her second EP coming later this year - The Prelude Press REVIEWS * When you put on “Don’t Stop, Don’t Speak” you are greeted by a mean bass line, which keeps you on the edge for most of the song. The new high-energy track by New York musician Car Astor is something to throw your hand in the air and tackle whatever next obstacle life throws in your way - Glamglare * “Girlfriend,” written with Kirsten Maxwell and produced with Walter Kazmier, marks new territory for Long Island-based songwriter Car Astor. Not only is the song swelling with anger, its upbeat and completely danceable. Simply, this single elicits the primal desire for movement and the songs irrepressible pop-powered melody serves as the seductive Pied Piper. - Ghettoblaster Magazine * "The five song EP successfully pulls elements of pop, alternative rock, and singer songwriter genres which separates SEE from any other artist today. "- [https://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2016/06/05-she-criesmp32.html Paste Magazine] * You always get to find out a lot about a singer when it’s just them and their guitar in an acoustic setting. SEE is definitely the real thing, and she’s got a undeniable voice to prove it. - The Correspondent * "SEE’s voice has the same intriguing balance of strength and vulnerability that Garbage’s Shirley Manson has, one that’s especially effective in quieter moments like the breezy “Blue Await” and the opening of “Closed Eyes Open.” But she can hold her own against a more aggressive musical backdrop as well." - Newsday * Her debut EP Ties was produced by Brad Wood (Smashing Pumpkins, Liz Phair, Sunny Day Real Estate) and embodies a collection of tracks as multifaceted as SEE’s unique talents. Ties is spacious and spellbinding – a series of songs as introspective as they are engaging. SEE’s lilting vocals float effortlessly over acoustic guitars and electronic elements alike, resulting in a seamless blend of alt-rock and pop. - musicfly.co * SEE is a jack of all trades ranging from singer to songwriter and multi-instrumentalist -mindequalsblown.net * SEE, a budding local musical prodigy from Long Island says that if she has any say in the matter – which she most certainly does – she’s going to be the next big hit on the music scene, and she's doing it all with her very own special brand of talent. Seems she may be right on-point. - longisland.com * You’re not just watching a music video for the duration of “Potions”, you’re being taken on a journey through a dizzying and fulfilling type of enchantment, both in body and mind. celebmix.com * Singer/songwriter and multi-instrumentalist SEE is currently as hot as the scorching summer sun SEE is poised to burst on to the American music scene – and beyond. - ventsmagazine.com * SEE Is spellbinding In debut music video - curvemag.com * SEE is one to know now, not only because her career promises to be a popular one, but because you will be better for having heard music of this caliber, and that's what good music is all about. music-rag.com * At the ripe young age of 21, NYC musician, SEE, is combining a multitude of tastes that include artists Pink, Alanis Morissette, and she's even bringing a little Radiohead to the table as well. axs.com * Meet SEE. The amazing singer, songwriter and multi instrumentalist who just released her new EP Ties earlier this year. SEE has a sound like no other, with a fearless gender-bending approach to her art. rawfemme.com * Long Island-based musician SEE has a sound that's mature beyond her 20 years Her sparkly blend pop and synthy alt rock is at its finest on "Potions" and "Closed Eyes Open.” purevolume.com * This is pop music tailor made for adult listeners. It’s for those of us who have gravitating away from the syrup of our youth and are in search of something lightweight and real. jukeboxmixtape.com * With a little bit of alt-rock and pop all in one song, SEE has a special formula going forward. musictimes.com * Ties is an EP I can see myself listening to willingly, without getting tired of it. SEE’s voice is easy to listen to, and the vocal melodies she writes will get you singing her songs subconsciously ampedsound.net * SEE is a singer, songwriter and multi-instrumentalist from Long Island. The twenty-one-year old worked with Brad Wood (a producer for Smashing Pumpkins) on her debut EP Ties, and their collaboration is extraordinary. Check out the torrid single “Potions.” - newarena.com * Ties effortlessly combines elements of pop, rock, alternative, and other genres as well as her singer-songwriter talents to produce a sound truly all her own - halfbeatmagazine.com DISCOGRAPHY Ties (EP) 2016 '''℗ 2016 Blue Élan Records LLC ' 'Green Line Killer (EP) 2017 ℗ 2017 Blue Élan Records LLC ' ' 'Another Pill to Take (Single) 2017 '℗ 2017 Blue Élan Records LLC ' [https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/girlfriend-single/1432911979 '''Girlfriend (Single) 2018']' '℗ 2018 Blue Élan Records LLC [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulqIPiIs1J4 Don't Stop, Don't Speak (Single) 2019]' '℗ 2019 Blue Élan Records LLC VIDEOS SOCIAL MEDIA Category:Musicians Category:Music Category:Guitarists Category:Dr Category:Vo Category:Vide Category:Indie Rock EPs Category:Indie Pop Bands